


you can't bury your heart

by DanceWithMeForScience



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: And She Gets ALL The Hugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Michael Burnham Needs a Hug, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMeForScience/pseuds/DanceWithMeForScience
Summary: Just a tiny little snuggle fic for Michael and Book.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Cleveland "Book" Booker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	you can't bury your heart

The warm arms around Michael hug her close. She’s aware before she opens her eyes that she is secure, loved, cherished.

Anywhere in the universe, she knows he has her back. Whether it’s his arms holding her, his face burrowed into her bare shoulder, or any number of daredevil situations with phasers ready - he’s been there.

Michael has had many homes, learned not to expect or even want stability. But having Book in her life, as a friend and now as a romantic partner, has given her courage, safety, and _heart_ in ways she never could have imagined. She grins and wiggles closer to him.

He kisses her shoulder. “You’re awake. Finally.”

“You woke me up,” she teases.

He murmurs, in a voice so tender it makes her shiver: “I missed you.”

He kisses her neck, the movement bringing a bit of his distinctive woodsy scent to her nose. She knows now that he smells of the forests of Kwejian. And that smell, those mischievous eyes, his spirit and determination, everything that he is, has become another home.


End file.
